<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Nerd Shit by astromirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961862">Some Nerd Shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage'>astromirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Piano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kei was absolutely amazing at playing piano but no one knew?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Nerd Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't watched Spirited Away, I know, I'm an awful anime fan, but the song I chose was just so soft. I also know nothing about playing the piano so :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei sighs and plops onto his bed, with a small 'oof'. He sits up, notices his door is open, feels too lazy to close, turns his head and takes a deep breath, looking around his spotless room. He notices a tee shirt sticking its way out of his closet door. He furrows his eye brows and frowns. He gets up and opens the door, stepping back in shock when he sees the amount of clutter he's collected at the bottom of the closet. He supposes that since he came out of it, he stopped maintaining its cleanliness. He laughs at the little joke he told himself and sits down. He begins rooting through the pile of clothes, finding his middle school jersey, and folding it nicely after hugging it close to his chest. </p><p>His hand runs into a hard object laying flat under a pile of too short jeans and shirts he grew out of. He pulls out a keyboard case and cringes. He hadn't played it for years, he remembers when he denounced it and shoved it in his closet. He traces the scratched up leather of the case and stands up. He sets it on his bed and sits in front of it, he undoes the clasps lightly. He lifts the lid up and watches as a plethora of sheet music falls into the surface of the keyboard. He gathers it up, setting the papers straight and putting them down beside his folded legs. </p><p>He raises the instrument out of its case, grabbing the power cord, knocking away the case gently. He sets it back on the mattress and looks down at it. He feels as if it stares back at him, mocking him for stopping playing. He clicks his tongue and goes to plug in the keyboard. He goes back to his closet to find his stand, he bends down and finds it, setting it up rights by his bed. He sets the keyboard up and grabs his desk chair, facing it away from his open door. </p><p>He flips through his sheet music and finds a sheet of music, specifically 'The Name of Life' from Spirited away. He sets up the papers and sits down, just like his piano teacher taught him. His back is perfectly straight and he turns on the keyboard, making sure every setting is perfect. He cracks his neck and fingers and sets his fingers on the keys. </p><p>He begins the first notes, but he stumbles over them and stops. </p><p>"Dammit." He whispers out, fists clenching. </p><p>He closes his eyes, relaxes his hands and starts over again. Considering the years he spent refusing the instrument, he didn't feel too bad in messing up his first shot. He releases the tension in his body as he plays, looking at the sheet music intently. Tsukishima feels everything melt away as he plays the song, getting the hang of it once again. </p><p>His mouth twitches into a smile and he doesn't deny himself the smile. As his fingers work over the keys, calmly yet with precision, he doesn't notice a boy standing at his door. </p><p>Tadashi is stopped dead in his tracks as the beautiful sound of piano flowing from Kei's room surrounds him, twisting out into the hallway. He recognizes the song from Spirited Away and he smiles, memories of he and Kei watching it together as kids, flooding his brain space. He stares on at the perfect form of the boy playing the instrument, tears almost surfacing. He feels something bloom in his chest, seeing this side of his boyfriend, a soft, vulnerable, musical prodigy, made his knees weak. </p><p>He makes no moves to wipe his tears as his fingers twitch, his grip on his school bag becoming weaker. The bag drops to the floor with a loud bang and the beautiful sounds are harshly ended with a few ugly, misplaced notes. </p><p>Tadashi finally wipes his tears and his eyes widen as Tsukishima stands up, knocking down his chair. His face is starkly red, and his body is tense. </p><p>"Tadashi?" </p><p>"Tsukki!" He shouts excitedly, grinning. "That was beautiful!" he runs into the room, hugging onto his boyfriend. </p><p>Kei can't help but smile and hug Tadashi back. "Thank you Tadashi." </p><p>"I didn't know you played." Tadashi comments, looking up at Tsukishima. </p><p>"I used to, I studied it for like four years before high school. But it's nerd shit. I don't play anymore." He corrects the pinch server. </p><p>"That's not nerd shit Kei! That was so pretty!" </p><p>Kei blushes harder and looks away, cheeks puffed up cutely. </p><p>"And," he continues "that was from Spirited Away! I remember when we watched it together when we were kids! I loved it so much!" He smiled, hugging Kei tighter. </p><p>"I know Tadashi. I have that sheet music because you loved the movie so much." </p><p>Tadashi's eyes light up and he feels his stomach flutter. "Ah! That's so cute Kei!"</p><p>Tsukishima doesn't respond, because he truly cannot. However, Tadashi grasps Kei's red face and kisses him. Tsukishima, while slightly stunned, he kisses back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter @kakyoinsplash</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>